Remember to lock your doors
by SushiSuii
Summary: This story covers rape, murder, and suicide. This is not meant to scare or to disturb anyone, it's just very very real.
1. Chapter 1

I know the story of a bright, energetic redheaded Irish girl named Miara _(Me-are-ah)_, and her dark haired, milder Scottish best friend Ailianna, AKA Aili _(Ay-lee)_.

How do I know this story? I'll tell you later on.

They both lived in England, until Miara's parents wanted to move back to Ireland.

Miara eventually moved to her home town, Bray. It was close to Dublin and Laoghaire, so they were able to get to an airport quite easily, so Miara could visit Aili about once a month.

It was time for Miara's second monthly visit, _(Just like Mother Nature ...)_ so she packed up her things and flew to Bangor, England, where Aili lived.

Even though Aili's parents went out of town when Miara came along, since they were both fifteen Aili's parents let them stay by themselves over night.

Who knew that them being alone only for that one time, even though they've been alone before, would change their lives forever.

Miara slammed the side door of the taxi, and walked to the trunk in the back. She reached in, and yanked out her suitcase, having it almost fall on her feet.

She hurried to the front door, and rang the doorbell. She could hear the doorbell clang loudly inside the large cottage and a clattering of footsteps.

Ailianna breathlessly opened the door, her face slightly flushed from running.

"Hey!" She squealed, while hugging the breath out of Miara. She quickly closed the door, but she forgot to lock it.

Miara returned the hug, and they hauled the suitcase up the carpeted stairs by the door to Ailianna's room while excitedly chattering.

They went up to Ailianna's room, and Miara quickly wheeled her giant suitcase to the side of the room, gently setting it on the floor where she could access it easier.

Miara sat on the oval ottoman, and Aili sat on the edge of the bed. They started talking about what all had happened while Miara was away, and when they started getting tired and hungry, they started out of the room.

They were about halfway down the stairs, when Miara suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Ailianna asked.

"Hush. I think I heard something." Miara replied.

They both listened silently. "Did you hear it again?"

"No. I could've sworn I heard something …"

They stayed silent for a few more seconds, until Miara shrugged it off. "It was probably just the wind or something." She muttered.

Ailianna giggled nervously. "Yeah, probably."

They cautiously walked a couple more steps down, when they definitely heard a bump from the living room, just past the kitchen.

"You totally heard that, right..?" Miara whispered.

"Yup. I –" Ailianna got cut off by a soft meow. "Oh, just a cat. I didn't know you got a cat!" Miara chuckled.

"… We didn't. We've never had a cat." Ailianna gulped. "What! What was that then?" Miara cried. She clasped her hand over her mouth, startled at her own voice.

There was another bump, closer. Miara grabbed Ailianna's hand, terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aili, what should we do?" Miara whispered in Ailianna's ear. Ailianna whispered back "Go back up the stairs, lock yourself in my room, and call the police. I'll take care of everything else."

"Are you sure you're fine by yourself? I can come with you …"

"No, you just stay in my room. I'll be fine."

Miara hurried up the stairs as quietly as she could, and shut the door loud enough to try and make the intruder think they were in Ailianna's room.

Ailianna crouched low, and scurried across the carpet toward the kitchen. The house was still fairly new, so the floorboards didn't squeak.

She went around the marble and wooden counter island in the middle of the kitchen, and reached up and got a sharp, shiny butchers knife.

She went to the door frame that opened up the kitchen to the living room, and crept across the wooden floor, and hid herself behind the oversized easy chair.

She slowly raised herself up, and peered around the living room. She saw no one, so she started to creep around the chair.

She heard a slight sound from behind her, but as she turned she felt a warm hand cover her mouth, muffling her startled scream. She struggled, swinging the knife around.

One hand kept her mouth muffled, and the other grabbed her arm which held the knife, and knocked it against the top of the chair.

Her hand released its grip on the knife, and it fell harmlessly onto the seat cushion below. She was tossed onto the floor, with her arm painfully wrenched behind her.

She felt a heavy weight press against her back, and could hear someone breathing, light enough she hadn't heard it before, but heavy enough to move her hair away from her ear.

She tried to scream, but the person kept her mouth covered with their hand, and had gotten some kind of cloth, and shoved it in her mouth as a gag.

Five low words were whispered, "Why did you leave me?" softly in her ear. She tried to speak, but only muffled noises leaked out from her gag.

She tried to move her arms and legs, but they were kept immobile by the person on top of her. An arm snaked around and went up her shirt.

Tears came to her eyes, as she desperately tried to wiggle her way out. She moved her head to the side, and looked at the chair with the knife.

_Help... Help me. _Were the words echoing in her head._ If only I could get the knife…_


	3. Chapter 3

She wiggled enough that the bottom half of her legs weren't being covered, so she started to swing her legs up. She felt her legs hit something, and heard a soft grunt.

She kept swinging her legs, and hit the person repeatedly. They shifted, and she rolled out from underneath and tried to crawl toward the chair.

She made it about halfway to the chair, when she felt a hand clasp around her foot. She spit out the gag, and started to kick her leg, trying to loosen the grip.

She kept crawling toward the chair, slipping. She got back on her hands and feet, and kicked her leg straight back, and heard a crunch.

A startled yelp rang out, and she scrambled up onto her feet and ran toward the chair. She had just made it and was reaching down to get the knife, when she was tackled and thrown to the side.

She landed on her back, and she heard a pop and a sharp pain vibrated through her back. She saw a shadow land on top of her.

She grunted from the weight on top of her. The shadow, which was someone in dark clothes and a ski mask, sat on her legs to keep her from kicking, pinned her arms to the floor, and put the gag in her mouth again.

It was dead silent for a split second, then a deep voice quietly said, "I've got you now. You can't get away."

She kept struggling, trying to speak even though she had the gag, and the man raised up his arm, and swing it down so hard it broke a tooth.

Her face violently jerked to the side, a bruise already starting to form on her cheek. Her eyes watered from the pain, and she let a muffled scream loose.

The man reached down, and ripped off her shirt, and reached for her shorts. He managed to wrestle them down, and he spread her legs.

The next few minutes felt like hours. Her eyes were filled and her face was streaked with tears. She heard a crunch, and saw the man falling, as blood sprayed.

Miara stood there with the butcher knife in her hand, covered in blood, with a horrified look on her face.


End file.
